this_is_only_a_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Ann Galliard
Rick Galliard Blitz Morax June Sanjo Cache Monet Unnamed parents |likes= Vintage Alcohol |dislikes= Lazy Employees |hobby= Beer Pong }} Ann Galliard is the Conjurer of Aeros, alongside her younger brother Rick. She's first encountered bumping into Troz while attempting to run back to work from home. Ann is June's older cousin. Appearance Ann has long blonde hair styled in a single, thick braid. She has a small beauty mark underneath her brown eyes. She has a black polo shirt underneath a white and red suit with a short pencil skirt. She wears a pair of black stockings and brown high-heeled pumps. Her nails are painted to match the red on her overall outfit. Personality Ann is a no-nonsense woman with a bit of a temper. She's known to be an alcoholic. Despite her professional appearance and personality, Ann is untidy and often leaves her room in disarray with cans of beer scattered everywhere. As an outspoken manager of the local Smallmart, her co-workers seem to fear her. Before her parents' passing, Ann was an avid party hound. She's the only Conjurer that knows the password that grants entry to one of the infamous Otecho parties. Besides this, Ann is extremely protective of her family, often disciplining them or texting Eve in a frenzy whenever something bad happens. Story History After Ann's parents died, she took over the household, caring for her brother with the help of their Mogwai, Chip and Blitz. In HEARTBEAT Eve first meets her after she bumps into the party on her way back to work. Throughout the game, she sends Eve semi-coherent texts about Chip's well-being and constant thank yous. One sidequest involves Eve needing access to a party in Otecho to investigate Patch's claims of alien activity there; Ann is the only person Eve knows that parties, and so obtains the password from Ann Another sidequest involves Eve needing access to the Aeros Smallmart backroom to obtain a piece of Shep's core; exhausted and in no state to ask, Ann obliges and gives Eve the key. Relationships Chip Morax - Ann's Mogwai. Being comfortable enough with each other, they tend to bicker often, especially due to Chip's stubborn nature. Despite this, Ann worries about Chip enough to ask Eve for help several times throughout the game. Rick Galliard - Ann's younger brother. At some point in-game, talking to Ann shows that she often teases Rick about making friends at school. Rick doesn't seem to show much faith in her, but respects her enough to comply with her rules. Blitz Morax - Her brother's Mogwai. She tends to get along with Blitz a little more than Chip because of his mild-mannered demeanor and tendency to help with housework. She gets irritated with him when he suggests leaving home to searching for Chip since it worried Rick to the point of crying. Shep Seere - Shep has an unrequited crush on Ann; Ann does not pay much mind to Shep and finds her constant sending of flowers as an annoyance. June Sanjo - Ann's younger cousin. June seems to respect Ann a lot and considers her "her favorite cousin" out of all her older cousins. It's implied that they visit each other from time to time, though Ann sees June as somewhat exhausting to deal with due to her hyperactive nature. Trivia *The beer cans in Ann's room will damage the player if stepped on. *All of Ann's texts are written in a drunken haze where words are often misspelled. *Like all the other Conjurers, her last name is a musical term. Galliard is a form of dance and music from the Renaissance period. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Conjurers Category:Stubs